


After all those years

by Eowyn94



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, My First Fanwork, My First Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eowyn94/pseuds/Eowyn94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basicly: the song My Featherbed meets reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After all those years

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear world and it´s fabulous readers!  
> As you can see this is my first fanfiction work (since is quite obvious I have no idea what am I doing haha :D But anyways...)  
> This poem was written while I was attending my iconografy art history class, which was particulary boring that day and I needed to entartain my self :D
> 
> p.s.: English is not my first language so I apologize if there are some grammar mistakes or other stuff :D

He seemed most upset,  
but in his eyes was no regret.  
I cant give you love,  
there is no more.

Its not your love I want,  
just push me on the floor. 

Saw her eyes  
burning with desire,  
no rain could ever stop that fire.  
Empty heart, faithless soul,  
he understood what was her goal.

Breathless moment, clenched fist,  
so afraid the truth would turn to mist.  
Her red lips and determined eyes,  
could be a dream or painful lies.  
If it was a trap,  
he didnt care,  
he chose the doom and not despair.

Pushed her to the wall,  
hungry for her lust,  
gave a kiss so strong and fast.  
The moan of victory  
escaped her lips,  
she arched her back  
and pushed into his hips. 

Her touch was strong and firm,  
she wanted him to make her scream.  
Hand tangled in long hair,  
her body hot in evening air.

He slipped his other hand  
beneath her blouse,  
her quiet sigh  
to him was like a loud applouse.  
Her thriumpfant smile in air so hot,  
teasing question: is that all you´we got?

Ripped her blouse  
and kissed her neck,  
bruised her skin until  
was violet black.

Than reached down  
for her skirt with hand,  
made her body tremble, bend.  
Smile was now upon his face,  
like he found the path trough deadly maze.

Her head against the wall  
with eyes closed,  
now she seemed so fragile  
when exposed.

While he played with her  
and touched her there,  
her shaking hands  
began to wonder everywhere. 

He saw her reddish cheeks  
and heard her moan,  
he felt like his whole body  
was turning into stone. 

She shared the same desire  
that he felt,  
and she put her hand  
on his leather belt.

It was a question in his eyes,  
to which she answerd without disguise.  
Her coy smile was all he need,  
so he laid her on the floor and did it.


End file.
